Pequeño amor
by KaT IvanoV
Summary: ¿Yuriy como papá? pero ahora necesita ayuda para cuidar a su hijo...no sabe nada de bebés...al parecer sus ¿plegarias?son escuchadas y llegan en su axilio...la persona que Bryan menos esperaba...KaiYuriy
1. Conociendonos

"**PEQUEÑO AMOR"**

**1. CONOCIENDONOS**

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA**

**Anyanka Khushrenada**

Se encuentran en un muy amplio departamento, el cual se encontraba en el ultimo piso de el edificio de los departamentos mas caros de toda Rusia, en este se puede ver al entrar una sala bien amueblada con tres sillones tapizados de un color rojo oscuro, un muy caro equipo de sonido, una pantalla gigante, junto a esta se encontraba una computadora de pantalla de plasma, al fondo de la sala se podía ver un pequeño balcón con una esplendida vista de toda la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia...a la derecha de la sala se puede ver una pequeña cocina con acabados muy lujosos y al fondo de esta se encontraba un cuarto de lavado, una mesa en el centro de la cocina con todo lo esencial, junto se encuentra un hermoso comedor para seis personas con muy finos acabados en madera y en medio del comedor y la cocina un pequeño pasillo que daba a un baño...del dado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba un amplio pasillo en el cual se podían ver un par de habitaciones con sus respectivas camas y su propio baño privado.

Un par de chicos muy guapos se encontraban sentados en los amplios y cómodos sillones...el mas alto de ellos era un chico pelilavanda de 22 años de edad, piel clara porte muy varonil, ojos del mismo color que sus cabellos, frente a el se encontraba un chico de 21 años de edad un poco mas bajo de estatura que el pelilavanda con unos hermosos cabellos rojos cual si fueran sangre, piel muy blanca y tersa, ojos color azul ártico los cuales reflejaban una gran desesperación al tener entre sus manos a un pequeño bebé de tan solo 8 meses de edad, vestía un mameluco color azul con un dibujo de un pequeño lobo con grandes ojos amarillos, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre sus patas trácelas...tenia una pequeña mantita que lo cubría un poco del frió.

El pequeño bebé tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados sus pequeñas mejillitas estaban teñidas de un color rosado, sus manitas al igual que sus piernitas eran agitadas en el aire, tenia la boca abierta y se podían ver uno que otro de sus diminutos dientes y su rosada lengüita, al pequeño se le podían ver claramente sus cabellos color rojo intenso...lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el departamento eran los fuerte y potentes gritos del pequeño...y sus incomprensibles balbuceos los cuales para el era su vocabulario.

Ahhh...el enano este si que tiene pulmones – se tapaba los oídos con sus manos mirando al niño y al pelirrojo el cual trataba de tranquilizarlo al arrullarlo sin éxito alguno – Yuriy sino lo callas lo lanzo por el balcón – amenazo el pelilavanda.

No te atrevas ni a tocarlo...además que crees que estoy haciendo Bryan... ¿jugando acaso?...ya no llores por favor...tranquilízate – pedía un desesperado pelirrojo – Kyle...ya no llores -

Vez eso te pasa por andar de caliente y no cuidarte – recrimino Bryan chocado por estar escuchando al fastidioso bebé – ¿Que nunca se le acaba la voz? -

Cállate...que tú no eres un ángel caído del cielo – miro al pelilavanda

Tienes razón, pero yo no ando regando hijos por doquier – se defendió el pelilavanda

¿Tendrá hambre? – se pregunto en voz alta Yuriy...ignorando a Bryan por completo.

Lo mas seguro – sentencio Bryan mirando a Yuriy – ¿Por que no le das leche? – sugirió

¿Acaso me viste cara de mamá sustituta? – pregunto algo molesto el pelirrojo sonriendo a ver que el pequeño dejaba de llorar para empezar a reír al ver las caras llenas de gracia que le estaba mostrando para tranquilizarlo.

Mmm...déjame pensar...de mamá no, no sirves para eso, pero... – se puso de pie para ponerse en cuclillas frente al pelirrojo y posar su mano en la entrepierna de este y empezar a masajear levemente...Yuriy al tener al pequeño en manos no podía detener a esa mano que lo estaba provocando de esa forma tan deliciosa - Eres bueno para otras cosas – su voz se escuchaba muy seductora.

Bryan...deja de hacer eso y ayúdame a buscar algo para que Kyle coma – se puso de pie con el pequeño en brazos para ir a la cocina y buscar algo que el bebé...pero al tener sus frágiles dientes no tenia absolutamente nada para que comiera Kyle que estaba a las risas al verlo ir y venir buscando comida para el – Rallos...Bryan me vas a ayudar... ¿o no? – regreso a la sala encontrándose al pelilavanda sentado cómodamente en el sillón y para su sorpresa tenia un biberón de leche en la mano y sonreía ampliamente al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

Eres un distraído...sino lo recuerdas el bebé tenia una maleta con todas sus cosas... ¿recuerdas? – pregunto levantando una maleta llena de biberones ropa del niño, uno que otro juguete, pañales todo lo necesario para el cuidado del pequeño.

Yuriy fue con el niño en brazos y tomando el biberón de manos de Bryan volvió a sentarse y con delicadeza tomo a Kyle de la nuca levantando su cabecita un poco para después darle de comer sosteniendo el biberón, el cual conforme Kyle consumía la leche del biberón, este subía y bajaba al igual que la mano de Yuriy que sostenía el biberón.

Kyle puso sus manitas sobre la mano de Yuriy y tomando uno de los dedos de este lo apretó lo que provoco en Yuriy una amplia sonrisa al ver el pequeño acto de cariño que Kyle le había profesado con tan solo tomas su dedo con una ternura incomparable.

Ahhh...que tierno el enanito ya le robo el corazón al lobito – soltó con sarcasmo Bryan al ver tal escena llena de ternura.

Ohhh, tu cállate – su mirada se poso en Bryan por unos segundos para después regresarla a Kyle y recordar el momento en que llego a sus manos.

Flash Back

El y Bryan se encontraban platicando acerca de las diferentes conquistas que cada uno llevaba en el transcurso de la semana...estaban cada uno con sus respectivos vasos de vodka en mano festejando lo buenos que seguían siendo en eso de conquistar a quien se pusiera enfrente ya fuese hombre o mujer.

Vas muy bien con...- decía Yuriy tratando de recordar el nombre de la actual pareja de su amigo.

Vanesa...pero en unos días pienso terminar con ella – su tono de voz era de total desinterés

Y eso por que... ¿ya te aburrió? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Si, además...- se puso de pie dejando su bebida en el suelo y sentarse en el regazo del pelirrojo, el cual no hizo nada por apartarlo – tengo a alguien mejor...mucho mejor en mente – su dedo índice comenzó a pasar por encima de la camisa del pelirrojo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el inicio de su pantalón...Yuriy cerro los ojos entregándose a ese exquisito placer y llevo sus manos a la espalda del pelilavanda para comenzar a acariciar, sintió como las manos de Bryan llegaron a tocar su pantalón deseando que llegara mas allá de ellos pero...el sonido de alguien tocando los saco a ambos de sus tareas.

Yuriy sin pensar lo que hacia se puso de pie logrando con esto que Bryan terminara en el suelo con los ojos cerrados por el fuerte golpe que se dio al impactarse con el suelo.

Eres un torpe – recrimino Bryan poniéndose de pie y ver que Yuriy se encontraba abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una hermosa rubia la cual traía a un pequeño bebé en brazos pero no le podía ver el rostro ya que al parecer se encontraba dormido y cubierto con una manta por lo que no se podía ver.

¿TU?... ¿que haces tu aquí? – pregunto Yuriy mirando a la rubia

¿A quien esperabas?...- pregunto con ironía – ¿A Sta Clouse?...o ya se a una de tus novias – soltó con acides la rubia

Dime lo que quieres y vete de aquí – sentencio el pelirrojo tomando la perilla de la puerta.

Bien tu siempre sin rodeos verdad Yuriy cariño... pues veras venia a entregarte...- tomo al pequeño entre sus manos y dándole vuelta para que Yuriy pudiera ver al bebé el cual se encontraba despierto debido al movimiento de la rubia...sus hermosos ojos color lila que hacían contraste con sus cabellos rojizos – Yuriy te presento a Kyle...tu hijo – los ojos de Yuriy no podían estar las abiertos...Bryan que se encontraba adentro no dijo nada solo dejo caer su vaso vodka el cual provoco un fuerte ruido al impactarse con el suelo.

¿Que es mi que? – pregunto Yuriy sin creer lo dicho por la rubia

Tu hijo, Yuriy – sonrió la chica entregándole al pequeño a un Yuriy muy impresionado que solo lo tomo sin siquiera saber lo que hacia – Ahora tu lo tendrás que cuidar por que yo ya no puedo seguir manteniéndolo y como a ti te esta yendo muy bien con todos tu negocios estará mejor contigo – decía al momento de colgarle en el brazo derecho una maleta con las cosas de pequeño Kyle, el bebé la miraba sin entender lo que hacia así que para tranquilizarlo deposito un beso en su frente para después mirar al pelirrojo – Yuriy...este es su juguete favorito con el duerme – entregándole un pequeño lobito blanco

¿Qué?...un momento espera, espera, espera yo no puedo cuidar de el – decía tratando de que la rubia tomara al bebé de nuevo

¿Por que no?...yo lo hice durante 8 largos meses...es tu turno de hacerlo ya que yo tengo que ir a estudiar al extranjero y el es demasiado pequeño para venir conmigo – la rubia se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

No...espera yo no se como cuidarlo...que tal si lo rompo – su voz se escuchaba muy preocupada.

Yuriy... ¿crees que yo si sabia como cuidarlo?...claro que no me las tuve que ingeniar sola – miro al chico fijamente

Pero...pero yo no...- no sabia que decir

¿Tu que Yuriy?...tu eres su padre afronta eso – esto lo dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Bien...- miro al pequeño bebé – ¿ahora que haré contigo?... – un suspiro salio de sus labios y el bebé soltó una risita

abu abu ajagabu gayebu - se escuchaba decir al bebé que escondía su carita en el cuello de Yuriy el cual dio media vuelta y entro en el departamento.

Fin del Flash Back

Yuriy regreso a la realidad cuando sintió como el bebé empezaba a dejar de apretar su debo...lo miro y pudo ver como empezaba a quedarse dormido así que con delicadeza le retiro el biberón y tomándolo en brazos se lo entrego a Bryan el cual no entendía que hacer con el...Bryan miro a Yuriy y después al bebé que se movía entre sus brazos acurrucándose entre estos buscando la mejor posición para poder dormir cómodamente.

Bryan no dejes que se duerma sin antes darle palmaditas en su espalda – decía al entrar en una de las habitaciones...Bryan miro al bebé fijamente acercándolo lentamente a su rostro.

Mmm...¿Por que me habrá dicho que hiciera eso? – miro a Kyle que al momento de estar a la altura de su rostro devolvió el estomago manchando a Bryan completamente

Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso – se escucho la voz de Yuriy el cual tenia una sonrisa en los labios ya que se formo al ver a Bryan todo manchado por el vomito del pequeño Kyle – Es un bebé siempre que come se le tienen que dar palmaditas para que repita o pasa lo que ocurrió ahorita jajajaja...será mejor que te vayas a lavar – tomo a Kyle y lo llevo a su habitación recostándolo en la amplia cama recostándose el también...a su lado para que el pequeño se sintiera protegido.

Bryan entro a la habitación con su playera en la mano la cual se encontraba totalmente mojada...se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos para ver como Yuriy tomaba al bebé para después levantarlo en el aire provocando que este empezara a reír cerrando sus ojitos y agitando las manos.

Buga jajajaja...- Yuriy bajo lentamente al bebé y deposito un beso en su frente la cual Kyle acepto – Gabu gabaru a jajajaja – Kyle con mucho entusiasmo puso sus pequeñas manitas en los hombros de Yuriy para después recargar su cabecita en su pecho y bostezar.

Que bien...ahora vas a dormir con el – Yuriy miro por primera vez a Bryan para después regresar su mirada al pequeño Kyle el cual se estaba quedando profundamente dormido.

Sino te callas lo despertaras...y no creo que quieras que empiece a llorar de nuevo... ¿o si? – sonrió al ver la cara que ponía Bryan – Puedes lavar tu playera...- decía mirando la camisa mojada entre sus manos – Supongo que no se le quito el olor...jajajaja...verdad -

Mmm...tienes razón apesta...- miro a Yuriy para después ver como este tomaba a Kyle y lo recostaba en la amplia cama acomodándole alrededor unas cuantas almohadas para que no se moviera para después salir de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y regresar con el pequeño lobito en sus manos y ponerlo aun lado de Kyle – Oye hazme caso - lanzándole la playera en el rostro en señal de enojo.

Uh...si que huele feo – se quito la playera de la cara para después taparse tonto la nariz como la boca – Bien esto hay que ponerlo en la lavadora – Bryan lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba el cuarto de lavado y mirar como el pelirrojo metía su playera a esta...

Bueno al parecer te gusta tu nuevo papel de mamá...- se burlo Bryan acercándose a Yuriy el cual encendía la lavadora.

No digas tonterías...no soy su mamá – volteo a verlo y para su sorpresa Bryan lo tenia acorralado...entre el y la lavadora.

Pero eres el papá – lo tomo por la cintura sentándolo sobre la lavadora la cual se encontraba en movimiento en esos momentos – serás el mejor papacito del mundo...corrección ya lo eres – comenzó a recorrer a Yuriy delineando su hermosa figura – Creo que podremos terminar lo que empezamos cuando el enanito ese llegara a interrumpir – susurro en su oído para después dejar que su lengua entrara en esa cavidad...provocando en Yuriy un jadeo pegando sus caderas a las de Bryan.

Yuriy se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Bryan en su oído y no pudo controlar sus caderas ni sus sentidos su excitación comenzaba a despertar al sentir las manos de Bryan recorrerlo y también el movimiento de la lavadora...lo estaba volviendo loco ese movimiento vaya el no sabia que con ese aparato de aseo se podía lograr tal placer y con las astutas manos de Bryan recorriéndolo era el cielo...pero el llanto de Kyle lo regreso a la realidad bruscamente separándose de Bryan bruscamente y bajando de la lavadora para salir corriendo a ver que pasaba con Kyle.

¿Que ocurre kyle?...- pregunto al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con Kyle lo tomo en brazos y lo empezó a arrullar dando vueltas por la habitación – Que te paso ehhh...- le pregunto a Kyle

Ajaja bugebura – señalaba el lobito blanco el cual se encontraba en el suelo aun lado de la cama.

¿Es por tu juguete? – se inclino tomando el pequeño lobito en su mano derecha y cargando a Kyle con la izquierda, el pequeño al tener el juguete tan cerca estiro sus manitas para poder alcanzarlo...Yuriy al ver este acto le entrego el lobito y Kyle sonrió feliz abrazando al juguete muy fuertemente – Al parecer quieres mucho a ese lobito – Kyle lo miro feliz

Ja bugu garubu – sonrió Kyle y después vio entrar a Bryan algo molesto.

Bien esta es la tercera vez que el enanito me arruina las cosas – su voz se escuchaba muy molesta y miraba a Kyle con algo de rencor...a lo que Kyle solo sonreía y abrazaba mas al lobito – Sabes que yo mejor me voy...además ya es tarde haber como te las arreglas con el...- señalo a Kyle – esta noche...por que no creo que tenga sueño...ya que lo dejaste dormir un rato – se burlo Bryan saliendo de la habitación...

Oye pero tu playera sigue en la lavadora y esta mojada no te puedes ir así... ¿o si?– le recordó Yuriy asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

No me importa...- saco la playera mojada la exprimió y se la puso – me la llevo así...nos vemos mañana – sentencio antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo al salir – Pequeño enano y para colmo no lo puedo odiar por que es tan chiquito y delicado que...hay creo que ya lo quiero...maldición por que a mi – se quejo con algo de enojo – Con que Kyle...mmm bonito nombre...hay rallos hasta el nombre me gusto – grito.

Bueno creo que tenemos que dormir...- miro a Kyle – Aunque tu ya dormiste un rato pero yo tengo que trabajar mañana...- súbitamente un problema llego a su cabeza al recordar que tenia que trabajar al otro día pero si trabajaba... ¿quien cuidaría que Kyle? – Y ahora que hago...bueno eso mañana lo veré ahora tendremos que dormir – un bostezo escapo de sus labios...

Era un nuevo día tenia que despertar pese a que quería seguir durmiendo, no había tenido una muy buena noche que digamos, Kyle lo mantuvo despierto hasta muy altas horas de la noche y en la madrugada lo despertó por que tenia hambre...solo pudo descansar hasta las 5 de la mañana y el despertaba a las antes de las 8 para ir a trabajar, no podía ni abrir los ojos de lo cansado que se encontraba jamás en toda su vida llego a creer que seria tan tedioso cuidar a un bebé.

Ahora podía entender a su madre cuando le decía que de pequeño el era su mas grande dolor de cabeza...el solo llevaba unas cuantas horas de ser padre y ya tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza...con pesar se levanto revisando dejar correctamente las almohadas para que Kyle no se cayera de la cama...con pasos torpes llego al cuarto de baño en el cual se dio un buen baño de agua fría para poder despertar por completo.

Salio del baño con una camisa de manga larga color negra y un pantalón de vestir color claro...se encontró con Kyle despierto completamente sentado en la cama jugando con su lobito...Yuriy se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos.

Al parecer tu no duermes...verdad – miro a Kyle el cual le mostró el lobito con una sonrisa.

Bugure abugu – se escucho decir a Kyle – jajajaja – reía mirando a su papá

Bien Kyle tengo que ir a trabajar así que tu tendrás que quedarte con Bryan... ¿quieres quedarte con el? – Kyle lo miro asombrado.

Bugu gabu – Kyle lo miro fijamente para después sonreír y abrazar su lobito.

Bueno tenemos que irnos...- salio de la habitación para después tomar la maleta de Kyle y colgársela al hombro al igual que sus cosas de trabajo para después salir del departamento con rumbo al del Bryan.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Escucho como tocaban la puerta lentamente llevo su mano a su despertador que se encontraba a un lado de su cama...y pudo ver la hora 7:30 de la mañana, como a alguien se le podía ocurrir ir de visita a tales horas de la mañana no pensaba abrir...claro que pero al parecer esa persona quería fastidiar ya que no se iba...que acaso no sabia la hora que era, cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo molestaba tan temprano...

Con enojo se levanto de su cómoda cama para después ir a abrir y poder gritarle en la cara a la persona que si atrevía a molestarlo tan temprano con pasos decididos camino a la puerta...la cual abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a la persona que estaba del otro lado de esta.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su pelirrojo amigo con una cara de sueño y al pequeño Kyle con el lobito en la mano y mirándolo fijamente para después lanzarle el juguete directo en la cara para después empezar a reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso enano? – pregunto recogiendo el lobito y mirarlo detenidamente para después mirar como Kyle estiraba las manitas para tratar de tomarlo – Ahhh...ahora quieres que te lo de...¿no?...pues que crees no te doy nada – los ojos de Kyle se llenaron de lagrimas se mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, apretó los puños sus mejillas se pusieron rojas – No, no, no, no, no, no llores...toma – le entrego el lobito lo que causo que Kyle sonriera y lo abrazara fuertemente – Me gano un pañal andante – susurro Bryan con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bryan...- hablo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo – Quiero que cuides a Kyle en lo que yo voy a trabajar – Bryan abrió los ojos a mas no poder

Ja tu estas loco...- entro en el departamento dejándose caer en uno de los sillones – Yo no pienso cuidar... ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré? – pregunto viendo como Yuriy entraba con Kyle en brazos y se sentaba en a su lado poniendo a Kyle en sus piernas.

Vamos Bryan solo serán unas cuantas horas – pedía Yuriy dejando la maleta de Kyle a un lado del sillón para después darle a Bryan el pequeño Kyle...Bryan se quedo muy asombrado y miro a Kyle para después mirar a Yuriy que estaba por salir – Solo tienes que cuidar que coma algo, cambiarlo cuando se ensucie...- pero Bryan lo interrumpió.

¡QUE? – se puso de pie con Kyle en brazos, pero al hacer este movimiento algo brusco el lobito escapo de los brazos de Kyle provocando que empezara a llorar – No, no llores...- rápidamente busco algo en el pequeño Kyle – Ahhh...¿De donde se apaga? – pregunto torpemente.

Bryan...no es un juguete...no lo puedes apagar- se acerco y tomo al lobito entregándoselo a Kyle – Solo tienes que darle al lobo para que deje de llorar – sonrió al ver los ojitos de Kyle – Bueno ahora me voy se me esta haciendo tarde...vuelvo por el cuando salga de trabajar – salio corriendo rumbo a su trabajo.

Si, claro yo cuidare a Kyle... – su tono de voz era de total resignación, cerro los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro...pudo sentir como algo muy suave y reconfortante rozaba su nariz, a esta le llego un exquisito aroma...abrió los ojos y se encontró con esas hermosas hebras de cabellos rojizos, Kyle había recargado su cabecita en su pecho, provocando del lobito quedara atrapado entre los dos cuerpos...dio media vuelta y entro en el departamento con Kyle en brazos – No creo que sea tan difícil cuidar a un bebé...¿o si? – se preguntaba a si mismo...lo que provoco una risita de Kyle.

Jajaja gubu – se reía Kyle

¿Bueno ahora que hacemos? – le pregunto a Kyle – ¿Quieres dar un paseo para que conozcas lo que es la vida de verdad? -

Gaburu arubu – contesto Kyle jugando con el lobito

Bien tomare eso como un si – sonrió al ver a Kyle...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encuentra caminado por las la calles con una pequeña maleta en el hombro, miro el enorme edificio que ante sus ojos se presentaba...no podía creer que se encontraba apunto de ir a verlo...dejo que un gran suspiro escapara de sus labios cerro sus ojos y regreso su vista al pequeño al cual sus pasos lo habían llevado.

Miro todo a su alrededor el lugar era muy tranquilo...pero en esos momentos no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en mirar y disfrutar del lugar...así que con paso seguro camino hasta la entrada del parque vio pasar a un grupo de niños corriendo justo a su lado al ir tan contentos lo empujaron ocasionando que soltara su maleta.

Se inclino para recogerla...pero algo llamo su atención al momento de levantar su maleta...ya un pequeño bebé se encontraba gateando a media carretera...sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver como el bebé se centava a medio camino...así que salio corriendo para tomar al bebé...ya que en esos momentos venia un carro el cual al parecer no había visto a tan diminuta criatura sentada a medio calle jugando con algo.

Con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban corrió y se lanzo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos dando pasando al otro lado de la calle...esto asusto al pequeño ya que empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

No llores todo esta bien...- miro al pequeño que tenia en brazos para después secar sus lagrimas – ¿Te lastimaste? – reviso al pequeño y pudo ver como este tenia una leve raspadita en su codo izquierdo – Ya no paso nada...- tomo su codo lo tallo y le regalo un beso en este para tranquilizarlo.

Jajajaja – reía el bebé con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de carmesí.

Quienes serán tus padre descuidado que te dejaron solo – miro en todas direcciones tratando de ver quien podría estar buscando al pequeño pero al parecer nadie lo buscaba así que se puso de pie y miro el juguete que en bebé tenia en las manos era un hermoso lobito blanco sonrió al verlo era tan tierno, tal como lo era ese pequeño niño...fue a donde dejo olvidada su maleta la tomo – Creo que tendré que llevarte conmigo...pero después buscaremos a tus padres inconciente e irresponsables – su voz se escuchaba algo molesta

Después de este pequeño percance decidió llegar de una vez por todas a su destino para después tratar de encontrar a los padres del pequeño...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuriy toco a la puerta del departamento de su amigo, no podía esperar ni un minuto mas para poder tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, no podía creer como ese bebé lo había conquistado con tan solo una sonrisa o un rose de esas pequeñas manitas...espero solo unos cuantos segundos los cuales se le hacían largas horas para después ver como esta se habría lentamente dejando ver al pelilavanda el cual estaba algo preocupado.

Bryan miro a Yuriy para después dejarlo pasar sin decir ni una sola palabra cerro la puerta con algo de temor...prefería decirle teniendo al pelirrojo en el departamento y el afuera para poder salir vivo...pero fue su descuido tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Yuriy busco a Kyle por todos lados pero no lo veía...solo podía ver la maleta donde tenía sus cosas...podía ver uno que otro biberón tirado al igual que los pañales de Kyle regados por la sala.

¿Bryan ahora me dirás que tuviste una guerra de pañales con Kyle? – pregunto tratando de calmar su preocupación lo mas seguro es que Kyle estuviera dormido en la habitación de Bryan y por eso no lo veía...si eso era lo que estaba pasando...

No exactamente...es que le quería poner su pañal y me lo quitaba y lo lanzaba – dijo Bryan con nerviosismo – Yuriy tengo algo que decirte...Kyle...perdí a Kyle – soltó sin rodeos Bryan.

¿QUE TU QUE? – grito Yuriy muy alterado – pero como eres un torpe, ni siquiera puedes cuidar a un bebé...-

Yuriy, deja que te explique – pidió Bryan

¿Explicarme que?...que perdiste a un bebé...y como lo perdiste – lo miro fijamente –Ahora me dirás que salio gateando por la puerta bajo hasta el primer piso y se fue por toda la calle como si fuera un turista – decía con mucho sarcasmo

No...Yuriy – trato de explicarle pero guardo silencio al ver como Yuriy se ponía de pie y abría la puerta mirando a Bryan el cual tenia los ojos muy abiertos

¿Bryan quien es el? – le pregunto el recién llegado al pelilavanda mirando a Yuriy l cual se encontraba de espaldas pero volteo al escuchar una risa muy conocida.

KYLE – grito tomando al pequeño de brazos del chico para después repartir besos por todo el rostro de Kyle escuchando la risa de Kyle.

Así que tu eres el padre irresponsable...que lo perdió – decía el chico en la puerta mirando al pelirrojo.

Yo no lo perdí...fue el torpe de Bryan – sentencio Yuriy mirando al chico pero al verlo su mirada se perdió en sus ojos eran de un color el cual nunca había visto, un color carmesí muy profundos...

Sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro sin poder evitarlo...era como si sus miradas se fundieran en la del otro, azul hielo con ese fuego que emanaban esos ojos carmesí...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_AHHH...YURIY DE PAPA QUE LINDO ..._

_BIEN ESTA ES UNA DE MIS NUEVAS LOCURAS JAJAJAJA...u.uU...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...DEPENDIENDO DE LAS RESPUESTAS QUE RESIVA POR EL FIC, SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO_

_LO DIGO DESDE ESTE MOMENTO PARA QUE NO SUFRAN UNA DECEPCION DESPUES...ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA KAI/YURIY _

_SI, SI SE QUE NO LO PARESE... PERO TENGAN PASIENCIA ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO, NO DESCESPEREN nn_

_GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS _

_BUENO ME DESPIDO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTIS PRONTIS _


	2. Niñera

"**PEQUEÑO AMOR"**

_**1. NIÑERA**_

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

No podía creer lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba en esos momentos...ahí se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta con el pequeño lobito en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una pequeña maleta...pero que estaba pensando él al ir a su "humilde" departamento y con una maleta en mano...algo no le olía muy bien que digamos a su alrededor...

Su mirada se poso en el chico pelirrojo que se encontraba muy contento al tener al pequeño Kyle entre sus brazos de nuevo...y pensar que hace apenas unos momentos atrás Yuriy lo quería matar por haber perdido a Kyle...Yuriy se veía tan lindo con el pequeño Kyle entre sus brazos en su hermosa sonrisa se podía detectar esa radiante alegría, parecía un verdadero ángel, un ángel pelirrojo...dejo de observar al pelirrojo para posar su mirada en el chico que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a Yuriy...su mirada era algo extraña para Bryan, no podía descifrar dicha mirada por parte del chico...con voz algo fuerte por fin hablo llamando la atención de Yuriy y del chico el cual al escuchar su voz enfoco su vista en el...

- Te la piensas pasar todo el día ahí Hiwatari – al decir esto volvió a sentarse a sus anchas en el amplio sillón en el que se encontraba antes de que Yuriy llegara...

Yuriy miro a Bryan por unos momentos con clara muestra de duda en su rostro para después cambiarla por completo al recordar a esas hermosas orbes carmesí con las que se encontró al mirar a ese chico de cabellos bicolor que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fijamente...esas orbes en las cuales se perdió por unos momentos al mirarlas fijamente...como en estos momentos lo hacia...esa mirada era tan penetrante y aunque quisiera no podía dejar de vela...sentía como entre sus brazos el pequeño Kyle se estaba inquietando demasiado pero ¿Por qué?...su mirada se poso sobre Kyle dejado por fin de mirar esas llamativas orbes carmesí que poseía ese chico llamado Hiwatari...Kyle miraba a ese chico con una sonrisa en la cara estirando sus pequeñas manitas queriendo alcanzar algo se veía tan tierno haciendo semejante acto...

- Al parecer lo que quiere es esto – decía al mostrarle al pequeño lobito que tenia en su mano derecha...miro a Kyle por unos momentos para después dedicarle una diminuta e invisible sonrisa la cual no por ser pequeña paso desapercibida por Yuriy y mucho menos por Bryan...

- Tanto amor me enferma – hablo Bryan mirándolos desde el amplio sillón con una expresión de fastidio al ver que había sido ignorado totalmente –"Ja que irónica es la vida...fui ignorado hasta por Kyle"- un suspiro escapo de sus labios - ¿Qué haces aquí Kai? – miro al bicolor que lo miraba fijamente sin soltar su pequeña maleta...

- Bien...creo que por la emoción no te agradecí por encontrar a Kyle – Yuriy miro a Kai por unos momentos ignorando totalmente a Bryan el cual soltó un gruñido por el acto del pelirrojo...Kai miro a Bryan pero al escuchar la voz de Yuriy volteo a verlo...- Gracias...- decía al mostrar una radiante sonrisa ante esos expectantes ojos carmesí.

- Kai...Kai Hiwatari – hablo sencillamente sin mirar a Yuriy ya que estaba observando a Bryan el cual lo miraba retadoramente al sentirse ignorado por Yuriy y todo por culpa de Kai.

- Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocen...verdad – observo Yuriy mirando a Kai y a Bryan para después caminar con pasos seguros a donde se encontraba este ultimo y sentarse a su lado – por que no pasas...- hablo sentando a Kyle entre sus piernas el cual de inmediato se puso a jugar con su pequeño lobito.

Kai le tomo la palabra agarrando mas firmemente su maleta se introdujo en el departamento el cual a su parecer estaba en un completo desorden...tal como lo suponía, Bryan era un completo desastre...su sala era un desorden, como si en ella hubiera tenido una guerra con Kyle...Ja pero eso era completamente imposible e ilógico... ¿o no?...en la sala se podían ver varios pañales regados por el piso, en los sillones, un biberón justo en el lugar donde se sentaría...lo tomo mirando su contenido con algo de miedo ya que era muy raro y espeso...

- Bryan...- comenzó a decir sentándose frente a Bryan en una posición muy cómoda tomando el biberón entre sus manos para después mirar a Bryan interrogantemente – ¿Que es esto? – le pregunto destapando el biberón para beber un poco de ese contenido tan raro a simple vista y mas para que lo bebiera un bebé tan pequeño como Kyle...

Yuriy miraba cada uno de los movimientos que hacia Kai...la verdad es que ese biberón si se veía muy sospechoso...Bryan miraba a Kai esperando que no se diera cuenta de cual era el contenido de ese biberón ya que si lo hacia Yuriy lo colgaría por darle eso a Kyle...con gran agilidad tomo el biberón antes de que Kai pudiera tomar de su contenido para después ponerse rápidamente de pie y salir con rumbo a la cocina en donde vació el contenido de dicho biberón y dejar escapar un suspiro...

- Bryan que es lo que tenía ese biberón – le pregunto Yuriy detrás de Bryan el cual pego un pequeño brinquito ya que pensaba que Yuriy estaría en la sala con Kyle y Kai...con lentitud encaro a Yuriy el cual tenía a Kyle en brazos y este ultimo jugaba fervientemente con su lobito...sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que hacían los demás...

- ¿El biberón?... ¿cual biberón? – pregunto notablemente nervioso y tratando de esquivar la pregunta de Yuriy...escondiendo el biberón a sus espaldas en una torpe acción para que no lo vieran.

- Bryan no te hagas el torpe conmigo que era esa cosa tan rara que le ibas o le diste a Kyle – pregunto Yuriy mirándolo fieramente esperando una respuesta.

- Por favor no era nada del otro mundo Yuriy - mirando a Kyle el cual al enfocar su vista en el le sonrió graciosamente –"Pequeño enano te estas burlando de mi verdad...si eso haces, te burlas de mi desesperación...puedo ver detrás de esa carita de angelito que le muestras a todo el mundo que te gusta meterme en problemas a mi...maldición¿por que me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi¿Qué hice yo para merecer este castigo?...y que me lo diera un bebé...maldición, maldición, maldición..."- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kyle el cual le lanzo directo a la cara el pequeño lobito...

- Jajaja bugu gabu – reía felizmente Kyle...ocasionando que la mirada fiera de Yuriy desapareciera por completo al ver la cara de molestia de Bryan por el acto juguetón de Kyle.

- "Maldición hoy no es mi día"- pensó al mirar a Kyle reír y la risa que Yuriy trataba de ocultar sin éxito alguno...su mirada se poso en el techo de la cocina y pudo mirar una gran mancha de lo que eran resto del desayuno de Kyle y su enojo fue mas al sentir como le caía en la cara manchándosela de lo que parecía ser papilla dejo escapar el segundo gruñido de lo que parecía ser un muy largo día y uno muy largo - Eso solo era un poco de café...fue un accidente – esto ultimo lo murmuro Bryan explicando el contenido del biberón...para después dar media vuelta y buscar con que limpiarse el rostro...

- ¿Le diste a Kyle café en su biberón? – pregunto incrédulamente Yuriy como era posible que Bryan fuera tan torpe para cuidar a un bebé...a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre darle a un bebé café...bueno aunque también a quien se le ocurre dejarle un bebé a Bryan, era como dejar a Kyle solo en un departamento a expensas de todo tipo de peligros...

Había llegado a una conclusión y la reitero cuando vio caer esos restos de comida los cuales se encontraban en el ¿techo?...su mirada se fijo en el techo y exactamente arriba de Bryan se encontraba la gran mancha de papilla...si estaba decidido, pero como no lo hizo desde el principio, debió saber que era mas que obvio que dejar a Kyle al cuidado de Bryan era como dejarlo solo...no, si dejaba a Kyle con Bryan este lo mataría con uno de sus descuidos o tontas acciones. Pero ahora que haría ¿como cuidaría a Kyle? no podía dejar de trabajar para cuidar de Kyle... ¿ahora que haría?

- Bryan...eres un irresponsable – se escucho la voz de Kai en el marco de la puerta tenía en su rostro una sonrisa algo burlona y los miraba fijamente...después vio como algo caía del techo justo detrás de Bryan el cual se encontraba limpiando su rostro...con su mirada busco que era lo que caía del ¿techo?...y con gran sorpresa vio lo mas tonto y gracioso del mundo en el techo se encontraba una gran plasta de lo que paresia ser...-¿Papilla?- pregunto sin poder darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían – Jajajaja...así que ahora esa es tu forma de comer...no Bryan – al escuchar esto Bryan lo miro con cierto rencor.

- Quieres callarte – bramo con mucha acides terminando de limpiar su cara para con pasos largos salir de la cocina empujando a Kai el cual solo sonrió mirando de nueva cuenta la mancha en el techo...para salir de la cocina seguido de Yuriy el cual salio después de recoger el lobito de Kyle del suelo...

Bryan estaba mas que furioso...estaba como fiera enjaulada quería gritar, golpear a alguien o a algo...así que al sentarse en el sillón encontró a una muy buena victima en la cual podía descargar su furia sin problema alguno...tomo entre sus manos un pequeño cojín en el cual comenzó a desquitar toda su furia...lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas sacando todo eso que sentía en esos momentos...

- Maldición, maldición...por que a mi, por que...Ahhh esto me exaspera me irrita y todo por culpa de Kyle...y lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiar esa pequeña y hermosa criaturita de cabellos de fuego, de mejillas pálidas cual nieve, de piel tan suave, de ese hermoso y embriagante aroma...maldición que rayos es lo que estoy pensando...Ahhh me estoy volviendo loco"- al pensar esto sus golpes en el pobre e indefenso cojín eran mas fuerte...-"A pero juro que no volveré a estar a cargo de nadie que no tenga por lo menos la mayoría de edad...al menos así podríamos jugar esos juegos de los cuales yo soy experto"- una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro al pensar esto...pero desapareció al ver como de la cocina salía la pequeña y delicada figurita de Kyle en brazos de Yuriy y pudo recordar esos momentos que paso con Kyle...

ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ Flash Back ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥

Bryan se encontraba placidamente dormido con solo unos boxers color verde muy suave con una mano bajo la almohada con sus hermosos cabellos lavanda revueltos y moviéndose ligeramente debido a la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta dándole paso a la ligera brisa fresca de la mañana, sus labios entreabiertos a su lado se encontraba Kyle abrazando fervientemente a su adorado lobito y junto a este ultimo se encofraba uno de sus tantos biberones de leche totalmente vació...

Kyle con mucha lentitud fue despertando abriendo sus hermosos ojitos color lila los cuales tenían un hermoso brillo en ellos, uno el cual estaba lleno de pureza, una mirada tan limpia, una mirada la cual solo podían tener los pequeños niños debido a la pureza de sus almas...miro a su alrededor y su mirada se poso sobre el lobito que se encontraba entre sus brazos y una sonrisa muy noble apareció en su rostro para después mirar a Bryan el cual se encontraba murmurando algo entre sueños...

Movió el pequeño lobito para levantarlo en brazos en forma de juego y pudo ver su biberón...el cual tomo soltando al lobito dejándolo a su lado para tomar su biberón y empezar al tomar de el...pero al no sentir su preciado alimento...le lanzo a Bryan el biberón...el cual callo justo en el pecho desnudo de Bryan el cual al sentir ese discreto golpe se movió levemente en la cama pero despertó totalmente cuando escucho los fuertes gritos de Kyle quien empezó a llorar al ser ignorado por este, el cual al escuchar su llanto despertó dando un pequeño saltito y ver como de su pecho caía el biberón vació de Kyle para después mirar fijamente a Kyle que lloraba fervientemente a su lado agitando sus manitas con algo de euforia...

- ¿Que ocurre Kyle? – pregunto mirando la causa por la cual Kyle se encontraba llorando en esos momentos...para después percatarse de que este tenia hambre...así que poniéndose de pie torpemente salio corriendo a la cocina y puso un poco de café a calentar para después tomar distraídamente un biberón llenándolo...- Genial ahora le quiero dar café para que nunca duerma – salio corriendo de nuevo a la habitación al escuchar el llanto de Kyle con mas fuerza...

Al llegar a la habitación vio a Kyle el cual no dejaba de llorar sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados de los cuales solo se podía ver como salían esas cristalinas lagrimas...soltando un gran suspiro y con algo de miedo Bryan levanto a Kyle entre sus fuertes y poderosos brazos para después dirigirse a la cocina todavía con el biberón en mano...con pasos torpes debido a que a un se encontraba algo somnoliento.

Kyle seguía llorando...por lo cual Bryan decidió que lo mejor seria intentar arrullarlo para tratar de disminuir su llanto dejando el biberón en la mesa y con mucha ternura lo cual no era común en el tomo decidió a Kyle para arrullarlo...pero al parecer esto no lo tranquilizaba, Bryan recordó como Yuriy logro que Kyle dejara de llorar al darle el lobito de peluche que le había dado esa rubio junto con las cosas de Kyle...así que con algo de prisa decidió regresar a la habitación donde momentos antes estaba durmiendo placidamente sin molestar a nadie.

Y ahí se encontraba sobre la cama aun lado de la almohada que le había puesto a Kyle para que no se fuera a caer de la cama, ahí podía ver claramente al pequeño lobito color blanco...lo miro con odio, era su imaginación ¿o que?...ya comenzaba a delirar por que al tomarlo y mirarlo fijamente pudo ver como este tenia en su cara una burlona sonrisa...

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes? – le decía Bryan al lobito...dando un pequeño bostezo pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia movió su cabeza en forma negativa...sin ponerle mucha atención a su pequeño acto de locura le dio el lobo a Kyle el cual al ver su juguete dejo de llorar al momento – Genial ahora tendré que cuidar no solo de ti sino que también de ese feo muñeco deforme – soltó un suspiro.

- Jajajaja gabu jabu – ría felizmente Kyle pero al ver la cara de Bryan lo miro fijamente para después con mucha delicadeza digna de un bebé como el lo abrazo recargando su cabecita en el firme pecho de Bryan el cual sonrió levemente al sentir la tibieza de tan pequeño cuerpo...

Podía sentir como el lobito quedaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de Kyle, el hermoso olor en sus cabellos llenaba sus sentidos completamente...hundiendo su rostro entre los suaves y finos cabellitos de Kyle depositando un pequeño beso en estos para después sentir como Kyle levantaba su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaban...Kyle levanto una de sus manitas y la llevo a la mejilla de Bryan donde la puso completamente abierta tapando parte de ella...Bryan sonrió ante tal acto, con delicadeza tomo la manita de Kyle entre una de sus manos mientras con la otra lo cargaba para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cocina...

Esa hermosa manita que se encontraba entre su mano era muy pequeña a comparación de su mano, tenia unos pequeños deditos muy graciosos en opinión de Bryan...su piel blanca, suave y tersa al contacto de cualquier cosa...le encantaba sentir esa delicada y suave piel entre sus manos.

- Sabes una cosa Kyle – llamo la atención de este el cual al escuchar su nombre lo miro expectativamente – Eres aun mas hermoso que tu padre – Bryan sonrió ligeramente – Y vaya que eres mas hermoso que el...cuando seas grande serás un rompe corazones...mucho mejor que Yuriy – rei al decir esto.

- Ohhh baru raburu – Kyle sonrió mirando a Bryan pero al escuchar un ligero sonidito el cual llamo su atención miro el causante de ese sonido.

- Jajaja al parecer todavía tienes hambre no es así – Bryan entro a la cocina donde se dirigió directamente a su refrigerador el cual abrió buscando rápidamente algo que Kyle pudiera comer...Kyle miraba curiosamente lo que se encontraba dentro del refrigerador...se podía ver varios refrescos, una botella de lo que parecía ser vodka, una rebanada de pastel, comida enlatada, las sobras de lo que parecía ser pollo con su respectiva ensalada y un poco de papilla pero lo que tenía en mucha abundancia eras sus distintas bebidas alcohólicas las cuales llenaban la mayoría del refrigerador...tomo la papilla la cual seria el desayuno de Kyle mirando lo que en el refrigerador se encontraba – Bueno creo que este será tu desayuno – tomo la papilla – A menos que quieras un poco de vodka con una rebanada de pastel...tu escoge que quieres de tomar – sonrió al ver la cara de poco entendimiento de Kyle este con rapidez metió su pequeña manita en el pedazo de pastel el cual llamo su atención desde que lo vio...

- Jajajaja ubuga jajajaja – reía Kyle pasándose la mano por la carita...su mano estaba completamente llena de restos de pastel y mucho merengue...

Bryan tomo a Kyle sentándolo aun lado del lavabo abriendo la llave de agua para después tomar la manita de Kyle y lavarla para quitarle los rastros de pastel que tenia...

- Eres un enano muy travieso – decía Bryan limpiando perfectamente la mano de Kyle al igual que su cara, Kyle con su otra mano le lanzo agua en el rostro a Bryan empezando un pequeño juego con el agua lo que provoco un gruñido por parte de Bryan.

Después de el pequeño juego Bryan regreso por el desayuno de Kyle sacando también el suyo...y buscando otro biberón de Kyle ya que el otro no se lo podía dar ya que tenía café...así que tomo el nuevo biberón poniéndole un poco de leche para ver si con eso Kyle se quedara dormido...puso a calentar la comida de ambos al igual que un poco de café para el, el cual le ayudaría a despertar por completo.

Después de un rato sirvió su desayuno y el de Kyle...este al ver su desayuno tomo un poco entre sus manitas y con mucha gracia se lo lanzo a Bryan en la cara...

- Jajajajaja buja agura ba gu – reía Kyle comenzando a lanzar su desayuno por todos lados.

- Esto era lo único que me faltaba – Bryan miraba como había quedado su cocina...-"¿Rayos y ahora que mas me puede salir mal?"- repreguntaba mentalmente para después limpiarse la cara con la mano...soltando un suspiro miro a Kyle el cual estaba muy sucio debido a su pequeño juego.

ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ Fin del Flash Back ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥ß₤♥

Bryan fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Kyle quien en ese momento estaba en sus piernas... ¿como¿Kyle en sus piernas, intrigado abrió los ojos encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Kyle que rápidamente se abrazo a él...Bryan levanto la mirada encontrándose con que Yuriy estaba platicando amenamente con ¿Kai?...pero como era posible que esos dos estuvieran hablando si ni se conocían... ¿o si? No claro que no se conocían, si se conocieran Yuriy se lo hubiera comentado desde hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿Tu sabes lo que esta pasando? – le pregunto Bryan a Kyle el cual dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo fijamente una expresión seria muy poco común en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse...

- Abuyu magu rafa faga mmm...- la mirada lila de Kyle se poso en la figura de su padre hablando con ese chico el cual llamaba mucho la atención de Kyle...por la poca atención que le ponía a el...

Bryan miraba muy divertido los gestos que hacia Kyle...su carita podía tener muchas expresiones en tan pocos momentos...y eran de lo mas graciosas pero todo termino cuando sintió como Yuriy tomaba a Kyle en brazos para después mirarlo a el fijamente.

- Mmm...¿que quieres por que me miras así? –pregunto un poco molesto por la mirada que le estaba dando el pelirrojo.

Yuriy lo miraba fijamente para después mirar a Kyle el cual jugaba con sus mechones de cabello jalándolos ligeramente...

- Bryan ya me di cuenta que si quiero que Kyle...–miro a Bryan el cual no entendía nada de lo que le estaba por decir en esos momentos – cumpla su primer año de vida tendré que alejarlo de ti – sentencio.

- Genial, eso me parece muy buena idea...- hablo Bryan mirando como Kai se empezaba a acercar a donde ellos se encontraban y dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a Bryan sin que Yuriy se diera cuenta de este insignificante detalle - ...así podré dormir sin que el enanito me despierte...- susurro para no ser escuchado por Yuriy.

- Pues no por que Kyle seguirá viniendo a tu departamento todas las mañanas...-hablo divertido Kai al ver la cara de Bryan al escuchar lo dicho.

- ¿Que?...pero ¿por que? el tiene su casa y yo no lo pienso cuidar otro día mas – sentencio Bryan – Eso ni de chiste...me oíste Ivanov...no lo cuidare es definitivo –sentencio Bryan mirando como Yuriy sonreía al ver su cara de enojo.

- Tu no lo vas a cuidar Bryan...- decía Yuriy comenzando a recoger algunas de las cosas de Kyle.

- Lo cuidare yo...- la voz de Kai se podía ver un dejo de burla al observar como la piel de Bryan perdía el color poco a poco.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_SIIII POR FIN ACTUALIZO n.n ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TABIEN LES GUSTE...Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTAS NEURONAS DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO FUNCIONAN PERO CON LA MISMA SE VUELVEN A DESCOMPONER u.uU... _

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SE QUE NO ES UN GRAN FINAL PARA ESTE CAPITULO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA OTRA FORMA...ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, REGAÑOS, O LO QUE ME QUIERAN DECIR...YO LO LEERE CON MUCHO GUSTO._

_AHORA CON SUS REVIEW:_

**Mayari HiIvKu:** Mayis que bueno que te gusto eso me alegra mucho O.O fuiste el primer review que recibí de esta historia siiii que bueno... (Kat saltando por todos lados)...espero que este capitulo también te guste...espero tu review con mucha impaciencia impaciente jajajaja poka do svidaniya.

**GabZ:** GabZ espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado…Ahhh y también espero que esta vez no te den esos ataques de risa para que no sientas que te mueras O.O imagínate si te mueres me demandan por matar a tan buena escritora...verdad que los niños son lo mejor de lo mejor...yo los adoro lo que no entiendo es como hay personas a las que no les gustan los niños...me despido besos y abrazos n.n

**Hae uchiha:** que bueno que te gusto mi nueva locura esta es una de las tantas historias que tengo con KaiYuriy n.n...espero que sigas leyendo y dejes tu review bye.

**ayanai:** Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo espero que este capitulo te guste...te diré que al principio yo pensé lo mismo que tu pero analizando mejor las cosas dije ¿quien será el irresponsable de la historia?...no podía ser Kai por que Kai es Kai u.uU eso ya lo sabes verdad pero no se no podía ver a Kai como el irresponsable...espero te guste cuídate mucho AU REVOIR

**Mistress 9 HotaruTomoe:** Gracias por leer enserio piensas hacer una historia así WOW pues seria muy interesante...espero que te guste y dejes un review yo lo leeré con mucho gusto.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Hola que bueno que te gusto y por fin después de mucho aquí esta el otro capitulo espero lo leas y dejes review gracias por leerlo amiga cuídate mucho.

**VK098:** Hola...pues O.O eso si no te lo podría decir seria una muy buena idea pero todo dependerá de cómo se desarrolle la historia...si Kai al rescate, es mi héroe, bueno no mió de Kyle n.n...espero saber de ti pronto...adiós y cuídate mucho.

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black:** Que bueno que te guste este capitulo y espero que este también te haga reír...cuídate mucho.

**Aika:** Gracias por leer…perdón por preocuparte me imagine que algo así pasaría por eso confirme que era un KaiYuriy...y claro que sale Kai pero no dije que era el por que eso le daría un poco de chiste a la historia...espero que sigas leyendo y dejes tu review...bueno bye bye.

**Isis tsurumi:** Verdad que si Talita es el mejor papito de todos...O.O enserio no te gustan los bebes...T.T que malo por que son tan lindos y limpios, bueno no siempre pero huelen muy bien casi siempre...O.O Nooo, no me digas eso no quiero tener una muerte en mi conciencia...por eso aquí esta la actualización espero sea de tu agrado...cuídate mucho Isis gracias de nuevo por leer.

**#17:** Te agradezco que estés leyendo este fic...y si podría llegar a tener problemas después por eso...todo dependerá de hilo que vaya tomando la historia...espero que este capitulo no te decepcione...gracias de nueva cuenta por leer deja review por favor.

**sasaku ivanovich:** Gracias por leer...que papis verdad, yo quiero unos así de lindos...espero que te agrade este capitulo...n.n esperare con ansias tu review...

**Anyanka Khushrenada:** Hola anya-chan n.n...no te preocupes por eso no es para tanto...que bueno tu si sabes divertirte con las desgracias de los demás, Ja ya somos dos...claro que es Kai siii mi héroe ¬.¬ bueno mió no de Kyle...bueno Kyle es un bebé muy lindo si me pregunta y claro que les hará la vida de cuadritos o eso intentara wuajajajaja hay que mala soy u.uU...me conoces y me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero no tanto como tu, tu si que los haces sufrir u.uU pero por eso eres tan buena escritora mi quiere ser como tu cuando sea grande...besos y abrazos...

**Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari:** Gracias por leer espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione.

**Star:** gracias por tus palabras tan alentadoras eso me anima a seguir escribiendo n.n...

**Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por el animo espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**Spark00666:** Jajajaja me rei leyendo tu review me costo un poco entender eso de lo de tierno no tan tierno...al principio me hice bolas . pero le entendí...gracias por recomendarme tus historias y no te preocupes en poco tiempo las leeré y te dejare review...me parece que ya leí una de ellas pero como no lo recuerdo leeré las dos n.n…

_LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE NUEVO INVENTO MIO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO...ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO PRONTIS PRONTIS..._

CUIDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEW...


	3. Ojos de ensueño y mala suerte

"**PEQUEÑO AMOR"**

_**3. Ojos de ensueño y mala suerte**_

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

Un cuerpo sudoroso, se encuentra sentado en una reconfortante silla, detrás de su escritorio de trabajo, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, el pecho descubierto mostrando unas marcas rojas en el cuello, hombros, tetillas y ombligo... tenía puesto únicamente un pantalón de vestir color negro, el cierro de su pantalón totalmente abierto... mientras una mano muy curiosa se encontraba masajeando ese miembro, el cual se encontraba ya muy duro y erecto, debido a la excitación que sentía en esos momentos.

- Ahhh... no te detengas - Pidió jadeante lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, el sudor recorría todo su esplendido y atlético cuerpo, sentía esa mano llena de habilidad subir y bajar por su miembro, esos labios besando y marcando su pecho.

- Vamos Yuriy, acepta - le dice al momento de mover mas fuertemente la mano que estimulaba al pelirrojo y besaba cualquier parte de ese pecho blanco que sus labios no hubieran tocado y besado ya, mientras escuchaba los exquisitos suspiros que emanaban de los suaves labios del pelirrojo.

- Mhhaamm... solo sigue y... cállate - su boca estaba completamente abierta tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible

- Solo será una vez... - pedía, bajando sus besos hasta el vientre del pelirrojo... quien soltaba muy fuertes gemidos de placer, tomando el miembro del pelirrojo ahora con sus labios comenzando a gemir, causando que una muy excitante oleada de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Yuriy al sentir esa vibración en su miembro debido a esos exquisitos gemidos que lo estaba estimulando tan bien.

- Mmmhhppp... - gemía sin control, no le importaba ser escuchado, lo único que deseaba era poder sentir esos labios estimular su miembro, tomo entre sus blancas y delgadas manos esos cabellos, estrujándolos, en señal de muy claro placer.

Su acompañante sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a succionar, lamer y en ciertas ocasiones regalar pequeñas mordidas a ese palpitante miembro.

El placer total recorría el cuerpo de Yuriy mientras respiraba agitadamente, sus manos estrujaban los cabellos de su acompañante, su mirada se nublaba a cada momento que pasaba, esos suaves labios si que sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Sentía como Yuriy disfrutaba totalmente de sus caricias y succiones... así que decidió hacerlas aun mas placenteras, subió sus manos hasta la cintura del pelirrojo que no opina ninguna resistencia...

Pero como siempre algo tenia que interrumpir ese exquisito placer...

_- Joven Ivanov... – _se escucho una voz desde la puerta – _Joven, lo están esperando - _ eso causo que el pelirrojo recordara que se encontraba en su trabajo, en su oficina.

- Ahora voy... – contesto rápidamente captando lo que le decía su secretaria, miro a su alrededor analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Él, sentado en su silla sin nada que cubriera su pecho, con los pantalones y las piernas totalmente abiertas, su respiración muy agitada, sus cabellos muy desarreglados, mejillas sonrojadas, su miembro muy despierto y una calida respiración sobre este.

Momento, una calida respiración sobre este... su mirada fue rápidamente a la persona causante de su estado de total excitación y vaya sorpresa que se dio al encontrarse con esa mirada celeste.

- Que mala suerte tienes Yuriy... - le dijo con una sonrisa mirando el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo – Solo tienes dos opciones, la primera es que te ayude a terminar lo que tu muy gustoso iniciaste... - una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pasar su mano por la hombría del pelirrojo, causando que un suspiro escapara de los embriagantes labios de Yuriy – Y la otra es que lo quieras hacer por cuenta propia... – dijo con simpleza sentándose en el escritorio frente al pelirrojo

- Hmp... - Yuriy se puso de pie ignorando por completo a su acompañante y comenzó a buscar sus ropas para ponérselas, ante la atenta mirada celeste.

- Bueno creo que me voy... - su sonrisa se hacia mas grande a cada palabra que pronunciaba – Creo que podrás tu solo, además te están esperan, si mal no recuerdo tienes una junta muy importante... al parecer estas muy ocupado - decía caminando sin ninguna prisa a la puerta de la oficina del pelirrojo para poder salir de ahí.

- Tu lo has dicho… - dijo Yuriy logrando que esa mirada celeste se posara sobre su figura - Estoy demasiado ocupado para tus jueguitos... - contesto fríamente

- Ohhh vamos Yuriy no es mi culpa que nos interrumpieran... - se defendió al ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba algo molesto - Ya te dije que si querías te ayudaba a terminar... - recordó clavando su mirada en la de Yuriy

- Tú nunca das nada sin pedir algo a cambio... - dijo Yuriy - Y no lo pienso hacer... - contesto a la pregunta que sabia que le harían a continuación

- Ohhh que aguafiestas eres Ivanov... – se quejo al ver la decisión en los ojos de Yuriy – Pero algún día aceptaras... – dijo sonriente, para después salir de la oficina del pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

- Genial... – susurro mirando el estado en el que estaba, suspiro cansadamente dejándose caer en su silla cerrando los ojos tratando de bajar su excitación - Kyle... - dijo en un suspiro recordando ese lindo y angelical rostro que tenía su adorable bebé.

Espero unos minutos más a que su temperatura corporal regresara a la normalidad para después proceder a acomodar sus ropas como si lo de minutos atrás nunca hubiera sucedido.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Su hermosa mirada estaba clavada en el agua mientras de su garganta salían sonoras carcajadas, debido a lo divertido que se encontraba, ahí jugando en la pequeña tina de baño que su papá había comprado especialmente para él.

Sus manitas abiertas golpeaban el agua salpicando tanto su rostro como el de su acompañante y de paso todo el cuarto de baño, lo que causaba en Kyle mucha risa, ya que el escuchar los pequeños gruñidos escapar de los labios de Kai al sentir como tanto su rostro, como su ropa estaba completamente empapado.

Kai escuchaba reír a Kyle, su linda risa era tan confortante, le agradaba escuchar reír a esa pequeña y frágil criaturita... sentía la gran y fuerte necesidad de protegerlo, lo cual era muy poco común que él deseara hacer.

Con un jabón color blanco, especialmente para un bebé como Kyle y de un aroma muy agradable, Kai pasaba el jabón por el pequeño cuerpo de Kyle mientras este lo veía muy entretenido y jugando a veces con la espuma.

- Jajaja guuu buuu jajajaja gaha... – decía muy divertido Kyle al ser sacado de la tina

- Vamos pequeñín ya estas listo… - comentaba Kai envolviendo a Kyle en una toalla de color azul marino para después salir del baño y recostar al bebé sobre la cama de Yuriy y comenzar a secarlo - Ahora solo falta ver que te pondrás hoy – dijo después de haberle puesto su pañal.

Kyle veía fijamente a Kai, mientras sentía como este le ponía sus ropitas... jugaba muy divertido con los mechones azules de Kai, los cuales caían sobre su rostro causándole cosquillas y una muy grande sonrisa.

- Mmm… Ka...Bohjhbo – dijo Kyle después de que Kai se alejara de él claro que antes de dejarlo solo en la cama dejo las almohadas de la cama estratégicamente acomodadas de tal manera que Kyle no se cayera de esta.

- Que sucede... – Kai buscaba la ropa que le pondría, sin mirar a Kyle, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un lindo conjunto de pantalón y camisa color blanco. Miro a Kyle el cual se encontraba ahora del lado contrario de la cama, lo que causo temor en Kai, ya que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama – Bebé... – pronuncio asustado para dejar la ropa tirada y salir casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kyle llegando en el momento justo en el que el pequeño se estiraba para querer alcanzar a su lindo y afelpado lobito de peluche

- Ahhh jajajaja... – reía muy feliz Kyle al sentir como el bicolor hacia un muy hábil movimiento y ahora se encontraban los dos en el suelo de la habitación mientras Kai mantenía en brazos al pequeño que no paraba de reír.

- Mmm yo no le veo la gracia enano… - comento molesto Kai mirando con el seño fruncido a Kyle, quien puso sus manos extendidas en las mejillas del bicolor acariciándolas suavemente – A quien quiero engañar, yo no puedo estar molesto con un bebé tan hermoso como tu - dijo poniéndose en pie con Kyle en brazos

El pequeñín estiro los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo, Kai miro en la misma dirección en la que Kyle lo hacia y pudo ver al lobito que estaba sobre la cómoda, suspiro y lo tomo para después darse al pequeño que se puso muy contento al tener a su juguete de nuevo.

Después de este pequeño y casi accidente Kai se dedico a vestir a Kyle con la ropa que minutos antes había escogido.

- Pareces un lindo angelito – comento Kai mirando a Kyle con esas ropas completamente blancas, las cuales hacían resaltar la hermosa y blanca piel que el niño poseía, al igual que sus grandes ojos muy expresivos y sus delgados cabellos rojizos.

Y es que vestido así el pequeño Kyle si que parecía un ángel, un pequeño ángel de cabellos de fuego. Kai miro fijamente al pequeño tratando de encontrar algún defecto en ese bello rostro, pero como él mismo supuso no encontró ningún defecto en ese bebé.

- Sabes Kyle… - llamo la atención del niño que lo miro con esos grandes y hermosos ojos mientras pasaba su lobito por el pecho de Kai – Eres igual de hermoso que tu padre… - dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras salía de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

- Jajajaja Kabamnh hahaha – decía divertido Kyle mientras abrazaba su muñeco para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Kai soltando un bostezo que causo que sus pequeñas mejillitas adquirieran un color carmesí y que de sus ojitos salieran unas diminutas lagrimas debido al bostezo.

- Creo que inundar el baño te dejo cansado… - comento divertido Kai mientras de la cocina sacaba un biberón de leche para Kyle, mientras este muy contento ayudaba a Kai a cargarlo ya que sus manitas se aferraban fuertemente a dicho biberón que estaba en una de las manos del bicolor – Bueno creo que lo mejor es que duermas un poco antes de que llegue tu papá – dijo Kai suspirando sentándose en el sillón de la sala para después comenzar a darle el biberón a Kyle

Kyle tomaba de su biberón mientras Kai le ayudaba a sostenerlo, su mirada color lila estaba clavada en el rostro del chico que le estaba dando de comer. Kai veía comer al pequeño, era la primera vez que quería estar al lado de alguien que no conocía, pero esa sensación era muy agradable para él, el solo ver a Kyle tan tranquilo en esos momentos le hacia sentir una gran alegría.

Minutos después el bebé comenzó a cerrar los ojos al sentir que el sueño lo estaba venciendo y Kai aprovecho este momento para quitarle unos cuantos cabellos del rostro al pequeño niño mientras sonreía.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia mientras pensaba la razón por la cual él estaba aquí, en ese lugar, en su departamento y lo peor de todo en el departamento de Yuriy... bueno que ya no podía decir que en su departamento por que ya se había ido a vivir a quien sabe donde divido a que según había encontrado un mejor lugar para vivir... patrañas.

Había una y mil razones por las cuales Kai estaría ahí, las había repasado una y otra y otra vez pero por mas que las repasaba se le hacían muy poco lógicas a cada momento se le hacían mas tontas de lo que ya eran.

Se preguntaba cual era la razón que había causado que Kai fuera hasta donde el se encontraba, no era lógico, ya que ellos dos nunca fueron muy unidos que digamos siempre que se veían terminaban peleándose por cualquier tontería.

Camino por los alrededores del parque, no sabia si haría bien en ir a ver a Yuriy ya que lo mas seguro era que si iba tendría que soportar un muy grande y largo sermón por parte del pelirrojo y todo por haber perdido al bebé.

Ohhh vamos cualquiera podría perder a un bebé, bueno, aunque eso de que llegara hasta fuera de un departamento y mas aun a media calle...era muy tonto y eso solo le podía pasar a él, ese bebé era muy inquieto y suponía que Yuriy era así de pequeño por que Kyle tuvo que haber sacado esa forma de ser de alguien y agradecía el no haber conocido al pelirrojo cuando fue un pequeño pañal andante, por que seguro que habría sido un gran dolor de cabeza.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Bryan al verse frustrado, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle debido a todas las cosas en las que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Miro el lugar con algo de aburrimiento al darse cuenta de la gente que pasaba por los alrededores y se pudo encontrar con algo que llamo por completo su atención, un lindo chico que corría hacia donde el se encontraba y tan embelesado estaba con ese lindo y frágil chico que no se dio cuenta cuando este se impacto contra él ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Hmp… - gruño Bryan aun en el suelo, pero en realidad no estaba molesto ya que gracias a esta caída podía sentir en su totalidad el pequeño cuerpo del chico que se encontraba sobre él y por lo que podía apreciar el chico hacia ejercicio ya que sus brazos estaban algo marcados sin llegar a la exageración claro esta, tenía un pecho firme al igual que sus piernas, las cuales se enredaban entre las suyas debido a la caída. Lo examino con la mirada por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales se pudo dar cuenta del color tan radiante de sus, a simple vista, suaves cabellos. Pero lo que mas lo deleito y capturo su atención en su totalidad fueron esos intensos y radiantes ojos.

- Discúlpeme mi torpeza – se disculpo muy apenado el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente para después ofrecerle su ayuda a Bryan, quien solo lo miró por unos segundos mas antes de aceptar su ayuda.

Estando ambos en pie Bryan se pudo dar cuenta fácilmente que él era mucho mas alto que el otro chico, lo cual causo una leve sonrisa en los labios de Bryan.

- Se ve que tienes mucha prisa... - comento Bryan mirando fijamente al chico que se sonrojaba al ver que era mas que obvia su prisa

- Pues si...un poco, es que tengo que hablar con alguien... – dijo con una sonrisa muy nerviosa mientras con mucha torpeza comenzaba a recoger los papeles que se encontraban revueltos en el suelo debido a la caída.

Bryan lo miraba fijamente mientras se agachaba para ayudar al chico a recoger sus cosas, lo que ocasiono que sus miradas se cruzaran perdiéndose por completo en la mirada del otro.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor es que te apresures... – contesto Bryan en un susurro debido a que por lo cerca que se encontraban no era necesario hablar mas fuerte, dándole los papeles al chico sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si... – dijo rápidamente sonriéndole a Bryan en forma afirmativa tomando sus papeles algo torpemente – Hasta luego… - se despidió para después salir corriendo

Bryan lo único que atino a hacer fue a seguirlo con la mirar hasta perderlo totalmente de vista, suspiro y como lo había hecho minutos atrás comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta pero esta ves su mente no estaba insultando ni maldiciendo su cruel e inmunda vida, sino todo lo contrario...comenzaba a pensar que su vida no estaba tan mal que digamos.

- Tal vez lo único que me hace falta es un poco de diversión antes de volver a mi rutina de gente importante... – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa y con un brillo en sus ojos que tenia mucho tiempo de no aparecer en sus llamativos ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y ni Bryan ni mucho menos Yuriy habían llegado lo cual le extrañaba por que, por lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo, él llegaba a las 2 de la tarde... y el torpe de Bryan lo mas seguro es que estaba haciendo alguna tontería, ahora entendía por que su abuelo siempre lo reprendía.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo un libro que había llevado, a decir verdad no pensaba leerlo ahí ya que tenía que cuidar al pequeño Kyle pero aprovechando que este estaba tomando su siesta decidió leer un poco... bajo el libro que se encontraba a la altura de su rostro revelando su tranquilo rostro y mostrando unos pequeños lentes, los cuales hacían que se viera aun mas guapo de lo que ya era.

Se quito los lentes dejándolos sobres su libro en la mesa de cristal que se encontraba frente al sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado y por décima vez en menos de una media hora miro su reloj confirmando que ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde.

Pero no podía hacer nada ya que sabía que el trabajo de Yuriy lo absorbía demasiado, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y se puso de pie para ir a ver si Kyle aun seguía dormido, al entrar a la habitación se acerco a la pequeña cuna del pequeño y lo admiro dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese pequeño si que era hermoso y en menos de lo que el se diera cuenta ya se encontraba total e irremediablemente enamorado de ese pequeño bebé.

- Pero quien no podría amar a este lindo bebé...? – pregunto sin dejar de ver a Kyle dormir mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su inseparable lobito. Le había costado mucho trabajo lograr que Kyle durmiera ya que era muy inquieto – Si que me costo hacer que se te acabara la batería... pero por fin lo logre – confeso triunfante Kai retirando unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos que se encontraban obstruyendo ese encantador rostro.

Kai miro la oscura habitación que solo era alumbrada por una muy tenue luz que provenía de la mesita de noche...esa lámpara enferma de dinosaurio iluminaba la habitación, suspiro con cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Kyle... tu eres igual de hermoso que tu padre – dijo en un susurro para así no despertar al pequeño, salio de la habitación dejando al pequeño dormir y camino tranquilamente hasta la sala pero se encontró con la mirada azul del Yuriy que lo veía fijamente desde el sillón.

- Gracias por cuidar de Kyle... perdóname es que había mucho trabajo y no pude salir antes – dijo Yuriy sin dejar de mirar a Kai, el cual se sentó a su lado, tomando en manos tanto su libro como sus pequeños lentes – Veo que usas lentes... – comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – "Claro que usa lentes torpe, que no ves... si no usara lentes no los tendría, eres un genio, alguna otra pregunta tonta que quieras hacer?... " – se auto regaño al darse cuenta de esa pregunta.

- No te preocupes Kyle no me dio ningún problema... – dijo mirando su libro con cierto interés – Pues si, los uso en pocas ocasiones... pero casi siempre son para leer – confeso analizando detenidamente sus lentes – "Genial eres un tonto ahora pensara que eres un ciego, cuatro ojos... debiste guardarlos desde que te los quitaste torpe…"- se auto regaño sin mirar al pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon como tocaron la puerta lo que causo que ambos miraran fijamente la dichosa puerta que los había despertado a ambos de ese momento de "auto regaño". Yuriy se puso de pie mecánicamente para ir a abrir la puerta

- Hasta que abres... – dijo Bryan entrando al departamento con algo de molestia – Y tu que rayos haces aquí? – pregunto mirando fijamente a un Kai que permanecía sentado sin mirarlo

- Eso a ti no te importa... – dijo Kai poniéndose de pie tomando una pequeña mochila que se encontraba aun lado del sillón, para después mirar a Yuriy fijamente – Hay unos biberones para Kyle en la cocina por si se despierta mas tarde... – comento sin dejar de mirar intensamente al pelirrojo

Ambas miradas se centraron en la del contrario, inspeccionándose mutuamente y tratando de encontrar algo en esa mirada tan penetrante que poseía el chico de esos hermosos ojos.

Yuriy no sabia que hacer sin quererlo, ni pensarlo siquiera, su mirada estaba fija en ese peliazul que ahora se dirigía a donde él estaba, con esa mirada lo había dejado sin aliento totalmente, esa mirada lo desubico por completo, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Bryan apretó los puños con fuerza al ser testigo de aquella escena en la cual Yuriy, SU Yuriy, miraba total y rotundamente embobado a Kai que o era muy idiota, o solo se hacia el interesante, ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que al pelirrojo solo le faltaba abrir la... eso quedo descartado en el preciso momento en el que Yuriy abrió la boca al parecer para hablar pero ningún sonido salio de sus labios... Bryan sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo

Bien tenia que admitir que Kai no estaba del todo mal, pero no era para que Yuriy se comportara como todo un retrazado mental... o si? Pues claro que ¡no!

- Cierra la bocota, te va a entrar una mosca... – comento con mucha molestia llamando la atención del pelirrojo que reacciono totalmente aturdido y miro a Bryan fríamente al analizar el comentario para después mirar a Kai que pasaba a su lado para tomar su abrigo y salir del departamento.

- Que rayos pasa contigo... por que hiciste ese comentario tan fuera de lugar – reclamo Yuriy mirando con mucho rencor al chico que permanecía sentado en el sillón sin inmutarse por su reclamo, suspiro con fastidio y se dejo caer en el sillón quedando aun lado de su amigo tratando de calmar el mal humor que le había causo ese comentario.

- Ohhh... vamos Yuriy, te has puesto muy amargado desde que te casaste – se burlo Bryan sentándose de tal forma que pudiera ver al pelirrojo de frente.

- Bryan, yo no estoy casado y eso lo sabes bien – dijo Yuriy mirando de reojo a su amigo pero sin prestarle mucha atención debido a que en su mente aun seguían gravados esos ojos tan llamativos que momentos antes le habían robado el aliento.

Bryan se acerco al pelirrojo mordiendo levemente esa llamativa oreja que pedía a gritos atención de su parte mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Yuriy ocasionando que este soltara un pequeño suspiro, lo cual Bryan aprovecho para apoderarse de sus suaves labios, los besaba con mucha pasión, los mordía a su gusto y antojo ya que no recibía reclamos del pelirrojo, introducía su lengua saboreando cada rincón de ese calido y exquisito lugar.

Sus manos jugaban bajo las ropas del pelirrojo para después quitarle el saco negro que tenia sin dejar de besar al chico y con mucha habilidad lo recostó en el sillón dejándolo completamente a su merced. Con desesperada tranquilidad desabotono la camisa del pelirrojo bajando sus labios al cuello de este, percatándose de unas pequeñas marcas rojas tanto en el cuello como en algunas partes del pecho, pero no les tomo importancia por que sabia que ese sexy pelirrojo siempre que tenia la oportunidad lo hacia con cualquiera de sus conquistas, su manos con destreza y rapidez abrió el pantalón de Yuriy

- Yuriy... ahora si ceras mío – susurro al oído del pelirrojo mientras sus manos se metían en la ropa interior del bello pelirrojo causando que este gimiera ahogadamente mordiendo su labio inferior. La mano de Bryan tomo con firmeza la hombría del pelirrojo masajeándola con mucho fervor, causando una serie de interminables gemidos por parte de Yuriy.

Su respiración estaba completamente descontrolada, suspiros y gemidos eran lo único que de sus labios salía debido a lo placentero que le estaba resultando esas caricias que Bryan le estaba regalando en esos momentos. Su cuerpo por segunda vez en ese día se encontraba siendo acariciado por unas muy hábiles manos y no solo unas manos sino que también por una boca que con mucha maestría estaba succionando una de sus tetillas mientras el gemía sin control alguno, sentía como tanto su rostro como su cuerpo hervían debido al esas caricias.

Tenia a su total y completa disposición ese exquisito cuerpo, sus manos se deshicieron con mucha facilidad de ese estorboso pantalón que traía el pelirrojo y se relamió los labios cuando su mirada vio con mucha satisfacción el rostro sonrojado de Yuriy sus labios entreabiertos debido a los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración agitada pero lo que mas le gusto fue ver ese notorio y exquisito bulto que se encontraba entre las piernas del pelirrojo que se encontraba cubierto por esos boxers estorbosos.

Bajo el boxer del pelirrojo para después degustar con mucho placer la hombría de Yuriy, el cual al sentir esa boca succionar, morder y degustar su miembro gemía y jadeaba sonoramente mientras sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de Bryan.

Sus gemidos resonaban en todo el lugar, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza mientras que con sus manos le indicaba a Bryan el ritmo que requería y sus caderas se alzaban para que así su miembro entrara mas profundo en esa boca que lo recibía gustosa y con un gemido ahogado ese sabor algo amargo invadió por completo la boca de Bryan quien saboreo ese néctar que había expulsado el pelirrojo.

Bryan sonrió después de haber degustado el sabor del esperma que el pelirrojo había expulsado, para posterior mente acercarse a él para besarlo con mucha pasión mientras sentaba a Yuriy en sus piernas... dispuesto a poseer ese bello cuerpo del cual era poseedor el pelirrojo pero en ese mismo instante el llanto de Kyle se escucho por todo el lugar ocasionando que Yuriy dejara a Bryan por ir a ver al pequeño.

- No puede ser...este enano siempre me arruina las cosas – gruño Bryan al ver que el pelirrojo se alejaba

- Deja de quejarte – dijo Yuriy caminando hacia el cuarto cerrando su pantalón y acomodando sus ropas mientras trataba de respirar lentamente

- Claro como a ti ya te ayude a terminar... – se quejo con mucha molestia Bryan

- Pues si quieres terminar sabes muy bien a donde ir... - dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto con el pequeño Kyle en brazo, mientras Bryan miraba con rencor al pequeño que bostezaba en algunos momentos mientras tallaba sus ojitos con mucha ternura.

- Si creo que tienes razón... iré a ver a mí amado Masefield – comento Bryan poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad debido a lo excitado que se encontraba – Él si que me ayudara con este problema... – dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro que si, es tu nuevo tonto... quiero decir tu nueva pareja – dijo con un tono de burla el pelirrojo recibiendo una mirada fiera por parte de Bryan

oooooooooooooooooooo

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando salio del departamento, se había sentido muy raro cuando esa mirada azul, no podía creer como esos ojos, esa mirada lo habían hecho temblar de ese modo cuando el mismo se lo había prometido, que jamás volvería a sentir esa felicidad que había sentido cuando vio a Yuriy fijamente.

Se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría por que un Hiwatari cumple sus promesas y el no seria la excepción, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular empezó a sonar suspiro cansadamente y saco ese molesto aparato de su mochila para contestar la llamada.

- Que sucede...? – pregunto sin dejar de caminar – Esta bien iré enseguida... – corto la comunicación para después mirar su celular nuevamente para marcar un nuevo numero y esperar a que del otro lado de la línea contestaran – Si, soy Kai... si, nos veremos ahí en media hora... pasare a dejar unas cosas a mi departamento y después iré, si nos vemos ahí – volvió a decir para después colgar y seguir su camino rumbo a su departamento.

Un suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios cuando su mirada enfoco el cielo sonriendo levemente para después mirar de nueva cuenta su camino, tendría que olvidarse se esos bellos ojos y concentrarse en lo que haría, había prometido no ser feliz mas que con él y lo cumpliría.

- Solo contigo amor... – dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa recordando unos hermosos ojos verdes que veía cada mañana, pero de un momento a otro una mirada azul apareció en sus recuerdos lo que le causo un estremecimiento pero se recrimino por haber recordado esos ojos – Yuriy... – susurro entre suspiros

oooooooooooooooooooo

**hae uchiha******_ Gomen, gomen por la tadanza es que ahora si que mi musa como que se fue de vacaciones pero espero que te guste este capitulo. OO tu eres de las muchas que me quieren ver muerta u.u y todo por tardarme en actualizar pero otra ves gomen, tratare de actualizar mas pronto._

**GabZ:** _Si Ryry se enamoro de mi bebé bueno es que quien no amaría a un bebé, los bebes son lo mejor del mundo, tan pachoncitos y huelen tan rico la mayoria de las veces...espero que te este gustando el fic n.n_

**Spark Valkov******_ Jajaja... no te preocupes por el review con este que me dejaste es mas que suficiente nn solo feliz con saber que lo leen_

**Alexa Hiwatari******_ Bueno entonces creo que si me vas a acecinar u.u... por tardarme tanto en actualizar_

**Cloy Ivanov****** _Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste... y claro que se tienen que pelear por Yuriy, Yuriy es el sexy pelirrojo y todos pelean por tenerlo._

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy******_ Hola! Mil perdones por la tardanza u.u... espero que tu no me quieras matar por tardar tanto en actualizar…OO no mi amado Bryan ama al pequeño Kyle de la forma bonita de la palabra nada mas de pensar en la otra me da escalofríos uu_

**Anis:**_ Jajajaja anis a ti te pasa lo que le paso al lindo Yuriy cuando tenia a Kyle por primera vez en los brazos jajajaja no se le me a romper jajajaja n.n si es que los bebé son tan chiquititos y frágiles que dan tentación de que con cualquier movimiento los puedas lastimar pero por eso se ganan el amor de todos nn_

**Anyanka Khushrenada******_ Bueno ahora soy yo la que pide perdón por la tardanza pero es que la musa no llega esta de vacaciones últimamente... pero tratare de que llegue pronto... ah y ahora recordé cierta pregunta que hiciste en el fic que me encanta tuyo... yo se la respuesta u.u pero por alguna razón el día que te deje review olvide ponerla así que te la diré aquí... la razón por la cual lo odiara mas es por que su ma'm fue la causante del accidente... por que ellos iban en el auto y los atropellaron TT que feo pobrecitos...bueno espero que te guste el capitulo nn y de nuevo gomen por la tardanza_

**Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari:**_ Hola, pues yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar n.n pues si esa es una muy buena pregunta que responderé mas adelante pero como podrás leer Kai ya no vive con Bryan debido a que solo fue a vivir con él mientras encontraba un departamento para él jajaja y como te darás cuenta ellos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos así que si vivieran juntos ya se habrían matado u.u_

**Mayari HiIvKu****** Mayi...que bueno que te gusto la historia, pero como sabes me cuesta mucho actualizar u.u la cochina musa que se va y ni adios me dice... pero espero que sigas leyendo, nos vemos después, do svidaniya

**Tailime-Hiwatari******_ Espero te guste Tai... nos estaremos viendo pronto n.n_

**valkiriasKai:** espero leer de ti pronto Val n.n y tambien que te guste este capitulo nos leeremos después

**HiO iVaNoV******_ Sister que bueno que lo leiste y que dejaste review HiO espero que sigas leyendo n.n nos hablaremos pronto _

_AGRADESCO Y PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA...Y SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR, TORTURAR Y DESCUARTISAR VIVA OO POR TARDAR TANTO... Y TRATARE DE NO TARDAR PARA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION..._


End file.
